1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lighting. More specifically, the present invention pertains to, fluorescent lighting. In particular, the present invention pertains to an improved fluorescent light fixture especially suitable for office buildings, manufacturing facilities, warehouses, retail stores and any other enclosure requiring efficient lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of light fixtures. They may utilize incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps, metal halide lamps and others. One of the most accepted light fixtures, particularly for stores, warehouses, manufacturing facilities and large buildings is the fluorescent light fixture. The fluorescent light is efficient to operate and provides excellent optical efficiency.
A typical fluorescent light fixture has an elongated housing, usually made of metal or plastic with a downwardly opening elongated cavity in which is carried one or more tubular fluorescent lamps for emitting light below the fixture. The upper portion of the cavity may be painted or covered with a reflective surface and/or provided with reflectors so as to reflect some of the upwardly emitted light from the fluorescent lamps in a downward direction. In addition, a lens may be attached to the housing below the fluorescent lamps and may be designed so as to distribute the light from the fluorescent lamps in a more even manner, hide bare lamps from view or provide protection from breakage and contaminates.
In most cases, fluorescent light fixtures are designed for best efficiency at a particular elevation above the area where the light is to be provided. To place the light fixture at the proper elevation, it might be mounted or hung below the ceiling of the building in which it is installed. Since the fluorescent lamps are disposed in the downwardly opening cavity, very little light is emitted above the fixture.
As previously stated, reflectors and lenses are provided on many fluorescent light fixtures to improve the optical efficiency and even distribution of light. While improvements have been made more are continuously sought by manufacturers of such light fixtures and by the users thereof.
The present invention is for an improved fluorescent light fixture and like most fluorescent light fixtures has an elongated housing in a downwardly opening elongated cavity of which are carried tubular fluorescent lamps for emitting light below the fixture. In addition, the housing of the fluorescent light fixture of the present invention is provided with one or more upwardly opening elongated cavities in which are carried one or more tubular fluorescent lamps for emitting light above the fixture. Thus, not only is light efficiently emitted below the fixture, light is also efficiently emitted above the fixture to provide light where none exists in fluorescent lighting fixtures of the prior art.
The surfaces of both the downwardly and upwardly opening cavities of the fluorescent light fixture of the present invention are covered with highly light reflective paint and elongated reflectors are carried, at least in the downwardly opening cavity above each of the tubular fluorescent lamps carried therein, to improve optical efficiency of the fixture. The reflectors are uniquely formed and mounted so as to allow access to portions of the housing in which ballasts may be carried for removal and replacement thereof. Other improvements in supporting the light fixture and providing electrical access thereto are disclosed.
The unique combination of elements in the fluorescent light fixture of the present invention provides both downwardly emitted light and upwardly emitted light in a superior optical efficient manner. Furthermore, the light fixture is easy to install and operate and is energy efficient. Many other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from reading the description which follows in the conjunction with the accompanying drawings.